1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet and in particular, to a pallet providing improved positioning features and a support system that provides for easier handling and access by handling equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pallets for supporting and moving various types of articles are well known. Pallets are made from many materials, including wood, metal, fiberglass or plastic, depending on the intended use and environment in which the pallets are used. Pallets generally provide a planar upper support surface and are adapted for use with many types of loading equipment, lifting by cranes, forklifts, hand trucks or other specialized handling equipment.
Pallets are typically constructed with a planar supporting surface having runners or sets of legs, often referred to as feet, extending downward there from to elevate the articles being supported off the ground to prevent moisture, dirt and other debris from coming into contact with the supported articles. When not in use, the pallets are often stored in a stacked configuration. However, the stacks may become very high and the amount of space required for storing the pallets may be quite extensive. In addition, the pallets may easily slide relative to one another, making the stacks very unstable and creating a danger from pallets sliding and falling. To overcome this problem, deep indentations have been made on the upper surface of the pallets to provide nesting. However, some articles, such as sheets of paper, are supported on the pallet, the weight of the paper mass may cause damage to the bottom sheets over the indentations. Such indentations in the paper may make some of the paper unsuitable for use, thereby increasing cost. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,921 to Elder et al shows a pallet that provides an improvement for stacking pallets and providing nesting while minimizing damage to articles stored on the pallet.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,921 provides improved stacking and decreased sliding from nesting, it does not use runners, which are preferred in some pallet applications. Providing a surface that does not damage material such as paper while also locking pallets together when stacked become much more difficult when elongate runners are utilized due to their shape and size. Moreover, providing easy access for pallet jacks and forklifts when runners are utilized while maintaining sufficient support provides special design challenges.
Indexing pallets for use with pallet handling equipment is often needed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,464 provides an indexed pallet that provides excellent alignment. However, the pallet may not be compatible with all handling equipment. Some handling equipment requires very specific tolerances that engage alignment structure on the sides of the pallet. Problems may arise, as molded patents typically cannot meet some of the tolerances required to properly align the pallets. Utilizing a method to machine the sides of the pallets may create waves along the side of the pallet, requiring further machining and in some instances, ruining the pallet. Further problems may arise when pallets are utilized with conveyors having rollers. The edges of the pallets may abut the roller at a poor engagement angle and make movement more difficult or less smooth, due to the engagement between the pallet and roller not being sufficiently gradual.
It can be seen that a new and improved pallet is required. Such a pallet should provide for use of support runners while also providing nesting to minimize sliding and providing for access with either a forklift or pallet jack from all four sides. In addition, when lifted by a pallet jack or forklift, the tines should engage the underside of the deck to improve load distribution. Such a pallet should also provide for improved indexing and handling with various types of equipment and achieve improved alignment tolerances with a simple manufacturing method. In addition, the runners should provide adequate support while maintaining a lightweight configuration and also be easily utilized with various types of conveyors and rollers. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with pallets.